


Reunited

by Daisycupcake811



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the summer before their seventh year after not talking for 2 years the marauders and Lily take a epic road trip follow them as they fight, reconnect and relationships are formed and the secret that had ruined the marauders friendship comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing them again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Harry potter fic posted on this site take your time and review. Please

Lily had just gotten home from school yesterday and she was sitting in the kitchen eating pancakes her mum made for her when petunia stormed in and glared at her. "what Is it" lily asked her sister " there's a bird flying around in my room go get it out" petunia screamed at her sister. "fine" lily told her as she walked up the stairs and into her room she noticed that a snowy white owl was sitting perched on her bedpost. 

Lily recognized the owl  as she took the letter attached to it's leg and her thoughts were confirmed when she noticed that her named was scrawled across the middle of the envelope. Lily tore open the letter and then all her thoughts caught up with her as she finished reading the doorbell rang " I'll get it " she yelled as she raced down the stairs and opened the door and looked out at the person standing on her steps it took her a minute for her brain to register who she was and then she screamed " padfoot"and jumped the boy's waiting arms.

" what are you doing"  here lily asked him when he set her back down on her feet "well I thought that it was time to have a little fun before school starts again" he told her " so how about we all take a road trip for old times sake I miss you lily" "what do you mean when all of us" she asked nervousness seeping into her voice.    "I mean me ,you , prongs and moony of course" he told her. Lily turned when she heard petunia yell at her to clean up her school things because her boyfriend was coming over and she didn't want him to know  
that her sister was a freak. Sirius heard all of this and lily noticed that his fists were clenched. Lily remembered that sirius used to hate it when people were mean to her in school and apparently he still felt that way.

Lily started to clean up and put her things away when everything flew into the cupboard  "there all done"  sirius said as put his wand away  "thanks for that" lily told him as she was getting up from her position on the floor. " your lucky that petunia didn't see that she would go  ballistic" lily told him.  " so what it's not like I can get in trouble I'm of age"Sirius told her

  " what we be going on this road trip for exactly" lily asked as she brushed a stray hair out of her face.  " I heard on the news that  The Cars were going to have a reunion concert and guess what I got" " tell me you didn't" lily said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

 " I hold in my hand four tickets"sirius told her lily let out a high pitched scream as she ran over and hugged her former friend. When lily's parents heard the scream they ran  into the room.  " what happened " lily's father asked  looking at the two teenagers he recognized the boy from the pictures that lily had in her room.  " nothing's wrong don't worry" lily told her parents.

  " what do you say lily want to get the gang back together"  sirius asked her " what do I say " she told  him " I say yes of course I want to go with you guys" lily told him as if even had  
to ask . " just let me pack some. Stuff" lily told Sirius " you want me to help you pack" he asked her  " sure " was her reply. Lily ran up the stairs and Sirius followed  he found her in her bedroom going through her things  her bag was open on her bed and some things were already folded on the bed ready to be put in her bag." I just have to put this stuff in my bag and then we can head out lily told him as she started to stuff things into her bag  sirius took out his wand waved it and all of her clothes folded themselves into the bag and the bag zipped closed.

       "there now your done sirius said as he put his wand away " thanks for that " lily told him as she grabbed her bag off of her bed and hoisted it over her shoulder. They both walked down the stairs  and back into the front hall where lily's parents were waiting. Lily hugged both of her parents goodbye and walked out the front door and saw that the thing they would be traveling in was a old vw van from 1950 and it was yellow. Lily opened the sliding door and stepped in sitting with his back against a set of bunk beds was none other than James potter himself and when lily looked up to the front she saw that remus Lupin was also there. James looked up from what he was doing and he and lily locked eyes for a second but didn't say anything to eachother  and remus wouldn't even look in her direction.  This was going to be one awkward summer road trip lily thought to herself as she settled her self down in the back.


	2. The first secret comes out

Hours passed without anyone saying anything Lily was looking out the window and James was reading a book sitting as far away from Lily as possible. Sirius finally said something speaking to the entire group he announced. " here's the first stop everyone out"  the four teenagers climbed out of their van  and stood in the middle of a parking lot. " what are we doing here  Padfoot" James asked his old friend " "well this is our first stop Prongs" sirius told him  and taking lily's hand he lead all of them into the building.  " What is this place " Remus asked his friend " I'm surprised you don't remember Sirius told his fellow marauder " I remember" lily told the group. " You do Sirius  asked her  the sound of relief creeping into his voice " "of course i do" lily said but before she could finish her sentence she heard a bang and the roof of the building started caving in. "We have to get out of here " lily yelled to the rest of the group. The four of them ran for the exit  when they were about a foot from the door lily slipped and she screamed sirius turned and grabbed her a second before the door came down and crushed her leg.

Sirius ran out towards their vehicle he was a few feet from the bus when he realised that lily was still being carried in his arms. He set her down and they both ran  the rest of the way hands clasped together neither of them wanting to let go of the other. They both climbed into the back of the van Sirius tossed the keys to James telling him " your turn to drive the directions are up front"   " looks like lily forgave you huh" James said back to him as he climbed out of the back of the van and made his way to the front. The four ex friends were on their way again  James and Remus were upfront driving and sirius was in the back with lily curled up next to him reading her book but still keeping their fingers intertwined. 

 

James looked at the two of them through the review mirror and whispered to Remus "why on earth would lily ever forgive him"  " how should I know but she did so can just pretend to be happy for both of them" Remus told his fellow marauder.   
The next day lily woke up next Sirius " you know that I can't forgive you just yet" she told him   "why" he asked her. "Why she asked with a hysterical edge to her voice. " because you lied to me" she told him " I forgot to tell you something that's not lying " sirius countered " " how do you forget to tell your friend of four years that she's really  your sister" lily screamed at him. Lily's scream woke the other two occupants of the van up. Quickly wiping the tears of her face she turned and faced the three boys in the van " so whose ready for day two" 


End file.
